


Storyteller

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Fluff, It's all fluff, John Green - Freeform, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, TFIOS spoilers, The fault in our stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reads John Green and Dean can't keep his hands off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just taking out my Destiel frustrations out on you guys I'm sorry.

Castiel settled into his worn out armchair with his well-loved copy of  **The Fault In Our Stars**. He already read the book a few times and almost memorized all the dialogue between Hazel and Gus. He just can't get enough of it. Bringing the book to his nose, he sniffed the year old pages and almost swooned at the scent. He opened the book and almost immediately dived into the world of John Green.

 

He barely registered the click of the front door as he finished halfway through the book. He didn't move as he felt strong arms carry him and settle him back down. "TFIOS again?" Cas jumped when he felt Dean's whisper against his neck. "You scared me!" he slapped the back of his boyfriend's head.

 

"Babe, I litterally carried you on to my lap and you didn't notice that?" 

 

"No." Cas pouted which made Dean chuckle.

 

"Well, don't let me distract you." Cas nodded and continued on with his book. He tucked his legs in and rested his head against Dean's chest.  It turned out to be harder than he thought as Dean didn't want to keep his hands still. Each time he turned a page, Dean moved his fingers more across his arms or twisted a lock of his hair.

 

What made it even worse was that Dean placed kisses all over his neck and hair every time he read a line that made him cry. Okay, maybe that felt nice but it was still distracting. He couldn't concentrate anymore once he finally got to the part where Hazel and Gus met Van Houten. 

 

"Deeeeaaan. I can't read my book unless you keep your hands to yourself!" Cas wanted to sound reprimanding but couldn't bring himself to show that he secretly enjoyed it. "Sorry, babe." But Dean didn't sound sorry at all.

 

Dean was silent for a while until he was hit with an idea. "Why don't you read the book to me? Maybe I'll keep still this time." 

 

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea." Cas got more comfortable against Dean and flipped back to the first page. "Let's see in which page you'll cry first."

 

"I don't cry over a book, Cas."

 

Cas giggled and ran a steady hand through Dean's hair. "We'll see." 

* * *

 

"Dean?"

"I-I thought that..."

"I know, honey."

"But that ending?"

"Yeah."

"Will Hazel be okay?"

"I think she will, honey."

Dean sat silent, his hands only moving to wipe the wayward tears that he swore he wouldn't shed. Cas smiled affectionately, kissing his boyfriend's salty lips before setting the book back down. "You know, John Green wrote other books too." he said nonchalantly.

The way Dean's face lit up was the most beautiful thing Castiel saw that day.


End file.
